


【鳴佐】『戰旗』—下(ABO/架空軍隊)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【鳴佐】『戰旗』—下(ABO/架空軍隊)

　　漩渦鳴人現在遇上了人生一大難題，他曾經最好的朋友在一年不見後空降成他上司，而且其實是個Omega，最重要的是就在上一秒，對方要求自己標記他。鳴人此時正在腦中瘋狂盤算他拒絕掉的機率有多少，拒絕後能活下來的機率又有多少。  
　　  
　　不，他為什麼會想拒絕？他不是肖像佐助很久了嗎。再等等、應該說佐助為什麼突然要自己標記他？  
　　  
　　「沒聽清楚嗎？我要你標記我，成為我的Alpha。」  
　　  
　　「等等等!我聽得很清楚我說，不是......佐助你知道你在說什麼嗎？Alpha和Omega之間的標記和兩個Alpha互相打打飛機可不是一回事啊我說!」鳴人四揉亂自己後腦的金髮，抬頭看著一臉認真的Omega。  
　　  
　　「我當然清楚，通識生理課在睡覺的是你不是我。」佐助一個皺眉對於鳴人質疑他的生理常識感到不滿。  
　　  
　　「不是.......話說為什麼會扯上要我標記你啊我說!」  
　　  
　　「你還不清楚嗎鳴人，未被標記的Omega身上的信息素味道只要是敏感一些的Alpha都能發現，就算我現在用了特製的掩蓋劑也撐不了多久，長期並不是辦法。」佐助說著從身上拿出一小瓶噴霧，那是大蛇丸製作的新型藥物，他在離開王都後都是暫時靠著他和抑制劑撐過來的：「但是，Omega被標記後身上信息素會降至最低，變成有標記對象的Alpha能清楚感受到自己Omega的信息素，就算完全不可以隱蔽信息素其他Alpha也要在接近半徑三公尺的距離內才有可能察覺。也就是只要你標記我以後我再使用抑制掩蓋劑除了你沒有人能察覺到我的信息素。」  
　　  
　　「是......這樣啊我說。」鳴人明顯有一點茫然，看來他對Omega生理真的特別不了解，畢竟一直以來身邊不是Alpha就是Bata身在前線從來沒想過會在軍隊裡遇上一個Omega，何況還是新來的准將。  
　　  
　　「理由充分了，那我們可以準備開始了。」看鳴人一臉恍然大悟佐助滿意的點頭轉過身拿起軍帽待在頭上就要領著鳴人離開卻又被對方叫住。  
　　  
　　「等等等，你考慮下我的意願啊，如果我不答應呢!憑甚麼你要我標記你就標記啊我也是有人權的好不好。」  
　　  
　　「漩渦少尉，在知道這麼多事情的情況下貴官選擇拒絕貴官認為會有什麼下場。」佐助轉過身面對鳴人，在帽緣陰影下臉色顯得更加凝重。  
　　  
　　「呵，你以為我會怕你說死刑嗎，佐助醬呦，我告訴你我在戰場上度過的一年，每一天、都是在地獄旅遊啊我說。」鳴人說著跟著站起身走到佐助面前，兩人距離不過五公分隨便就能碰上鼻尖的程度。  
　　  
　　「你......在賭氣嗎？」佐助看著如同一隻被主人拋棄已久的忠犬，現在主人回來了也不願意向他搖尾巴討摸頭：「鳴人，你知道我為什麼會選擇你嗎？不是因為你是王牌不是因為你的評價是S......」  
　　  
　　「誰知道為什麼，我才不在意我說!我......」鳴人打斷佐助的話感覺自己似乎被看穿，鳴人只能用更大的音量來讓自己鎮定，然而他話說到一半同樣被對方強而有力的聲音打斷......  
　　  
　　「因為我只相信你，我的背後、半身、只有你、漩渦鳴人可以交付。」  
　　  
　　「你......太狡猾了啊，准將閣下。」一句話讓鳴人本來焦躁的心情安定下來，宇智波佐助......就算生為Omega那份高傲也一樣沒變。  
　　  
　　是啊，他該死瘋狂迷戀的那份高傲。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　「准將的房間也很普通嘛。」鳴人被佐助帶到另一間房間，和王都地區比起來的確太過簡樸，充其量比在軍大學的宿舍好上一些。  
　　  
　　「你以為這裡是哪裡？王都嗎？不過比起前線的營區這裡要好上不少了是吧，在明天回戰場前好好珍惜這柔軟的床鋪吧。」佐助一邊說著一邊在室內點起薰香，比之前的那爵香味還要再濃厚一些：「這可以掩飾Omega發情時的信息素，不過也不是百分之百，剩下的要靠你的信息素味道蓋過，這附近沒人應該不用擔心。」  
　　  
　　「我的確好一陣子沒睡過軟床了我說。」鳴人走到床鋪旁一屁股坐下，下陷的床鋪顯示出他足夠的彈性，讓鳴人舒暢的往後倒翻了一圈把臉埋在床鋪裡身上整齊的軍服都起了皺摺。  
　　  
　　「快起來，辦正事呢。」佐助也走到一旁斜眼瞄了瞄在床上打滾的鳴人，口中說著正事手上的動作卻是在解軍服的扣子。  
　　  
　　的確，他們的正事便是做愛。  
　　  
　　鳴人看佐助俐落的解開軍服皮帶長褲，一件件折的工整放在一旁的椅子上鳴人承認對方脫手套的模樣該死的性感。在佐助脫去最後的遮蔽物折疊好赤裸的站在自己身前時忍不住上下打量。  
　　  
　　身材依然很好勻稱的肌肉比普通Alpha看來纖細一些，白皙柔滑的肌膚又顯露出Omega的特質，視線下滑瞄過他雙腿間的器官，和以前一樣比起Alpha來說秀氣了些顏色也偏淺。  
　　  
　　「快點吧。」見鳴人躺在床上沒有起身反而上下打量自己。就算早在軍大學時就坦誠相見過而且他們又將要結合實在沒什麼不好意思的，但佐助還是微微皺起眉頭催促。  
　　  
　　「啊......不是我要說啊佐助，你這樣很沒情調啊我說。」鳴人翻了個身坐起來搔搔後腦小聲抱怨。  
　　  
　　「情調？」  
　　  
　　「就是，好歹是初夜你這樣子實在......很沒感覺？」鳴人說著笑嘻嘻的指了指自己的褲襠，佐助瞄了一眼雖然鳴人這樣說那裡還是稍稍鼓起一個傘狀。  
　　  
　　說什麼呢這傢伙，不過就是想找點樂趣是吧。佐助在心裡暗道不過也沒有拆穿鳴人則是轉身在床頭翻出事前準備的藥片拿了一片服下，再收到鳴人疑惑的眼神後說道：「避孕藥。」  
　　  
　　接著佐助走回鳴人面前往前傾身就卡在他的雙腿間彎下上身捧住鳴人的頭顱對上唇：「嗚嗯......哈嗯。」  
　　  
　　他敲開鳴人的唇深入舌頭和他糾纏，律液在口中交換發出嘖嘖的水聲，空氣中漸漸濃厚起來的Alpha信息素出自於眼前這健壯的身軀。佐助滿意的分開唇感受到自己本來就接近發情期的身體受到濃烈Alpha信息素的影響開始產生變化，燥熱、搔癢，想要被進入，但是在這之前......  
　　  
　　「你要有情調是嗎少尉......」佐助由上而下的俯視著鳴人，勾起笑容舔去嘴角的唾液，蹲下身跪在他雙腿間：「鳴人，記住我將是你的上司，同時......也將是你的Omega。」  
　　  
　　語畢，佐助解開鳴人的皮帶，抽出紮在褲頭裡的上衣用牙齒咬住鳴人褲頭的拉鍊慢慢往下拉開，拉鍊滑動的聲音在安靜的室內被放大的清晰。  
　　  
　　佐助輕易的拉下鳴人的褲頭連同底褲，屬於Alpha尺寸驚人的陰莖彈了出來隨著濃厚信息素，佐助似乎很滿意他的大傢伙，骨感帶著練槍形成的薄繭的雙手握住他的性器上下撫弄。  
　　  
　　鳴人性器頂端早就吐著一絲半透明的液體，不過遠遠不足潤滑，佐助想著抬眼露出個勾人心智的笑容低下頭來含住鳴人的頂端，緩緩上下吞吐。  
　　  
　　鳴人沒有想過他曾經無數次幻想的畫面會如此真實的呈現在自己眼前，而現實遠比他的幻想來的更加刺激。  
　　  
　　比如佐助因為鬢角遮擋住他的視線而用單手把他勾到耳後的動作，他向祖國發誓這是他看過最性感的畫面。  
　　  
　　「嗚...唔嗯。」口腔內被佔的滿滿的，鳴人的陰莖太大他甚至無法全數含入只能淺淺的抽插，頭頂上傳來鳴人的低喘他稍稍抬頭瞄了一眼發覺對方早已面紅耳赤，忍不住心裡的快感吐出嘴裡的東西改為舔弄根部。  
　　  
　　在濃厚Alpha信息素的包圍下即時只是為對方口交佐助也明顯感受到自己體內開始分泌為交合做準備的黏液，濕答答的從後穴流出延伸到大腿根部。  
　　  
　　在鳴人的性器完全勃起後佐助停下了手上的動作有些無力滑下身的趴在鳴人大腿抬頭：「吶......你打算就這樣一直看嗎？」  
　　  
　　被對方的話一刺激鳴人伸手穿過對方腋下直接把他的Omega抱到床上反身壓住。Alpha天生的佔有慾讓鳴人抓住佐助的手腕壓在身體兩側，彎下腰親吻起對方白皙的肌膚在上面留下一個個屬於他的印記，從脖子到腹部。佐助全身都散發著Omega的信息素味道，不是特別香甜，而是帶著一些淡淡地清香，總之特別適合佐助。  
　　  
　　「嗯......哈嗯。」或許是Omega天性使然，佐助並不討厭鳴人這樣的舉動，他並不憎恨自己成為一個Omega，要要達成的目標不變，只是他必須以一個Omega的身份去達成，這將會更艱難，同時當他成功時他得到的敬仰也會相對加倍。  
　　  
　　鳴人在佐助的鎖骨處咬了一口，看著上面留下一個屬於自己的齒痕心滿意足的往下來到對方的胸前鳴人用指腹在乳暈處打轉惹得身下人一個輕顫。鳴人滿意的勾起嘴角低下頭含住左胸的乳尖吮吸，滿意的聽見准將閣下發出的呻吟。  
　　  
　　「哈嗯......啊，哈啊。」佐助瞇起眼，身體已經燥熱不已，一直使用著抑制劑的他雖有聞言但沒有體會過真正的發情期，書上總說發情的Omega很難保持理智，身體會不斷告訴大腦如何追求快感，他本以為書上是過於誇飾現在才發現書本上的解說的確是事實，就是現在他只是給鳴人舔弄了幾下胸部身下就不斷的分泌出淫液，空虛的穴口不斷收縮，他需要被進入。  
　　  
　　「鳴人......快點。」顧不上什麼面子，反正他面對鳴人也不需要，佐助主動抬起腰用大腿蹭了蹭鳴人的腰側，鳴人抬起頭看了佐助一眼吻住對方的唇，一邊手下滑找到那正泛著淫水的入口插了兩指進去翻攪。  
　　  
　　「嗚!」突然被入侵讓佐助瞪大眼睛，但呻吟聲全被身上的人堵在唇齒間。  
　　  
　　鳴人已經完全搶過主導權，Alpha在床事上本就擁有絕對的主導權，一半和天性信息素有關，一半則是體能關係。他一邊吻著佐助兩指一邊在身下抽插，淫水氾濫的肉穴根本不無須過多的擴張。  
　　  
　　鳴人抽出手指直起身走三兩下脫掉自己的上衣扔到一邊拉下褲頭把身下的翻了個身在佐助身下塞了一顆枕頭，拉過他的腰肢鳴人把陰莖頂部抵在佐助早就濕潤的肉穴伏下身。  
　　  
　　「佐助，我進去了。」話一落下，鳴人便抓緊佐助的腰肢不讓對方有逃跑的餘地，挺身一口氣沒入那蘇軟的穴口。  
　　  
　　「哈啊......啊嗯，嗚...哈嗯。」身體突然被開拓到極致，稱不上痛應該沒有撕裂Omega的穴口韌性極佳，只是這種酸脹的酥麻感讓他有些不知所措，背後位也給他一種服從的錯覺。他短短不到二十年的人生對外一直處於上位者的優越感，如今以這種姿勢雌伏於他人身下本來應該是很難接受的，但......或許是信息素作祟、發情期導致他並不感到羞辱反而有著極上的快感，在更多......填滿他、貫穿他、狠狠的進到深處。  
　　  
　　「佐助...我動了我說。」鳴人在他體內磨蹭了一下便開始擺動腰肢一下一下從原本緩慢的規律演變成狂亂的肏弄，每一下都帶出穴口裡的精水，兩人的交合處早就濕成一片，啪啪的肉體撞擊聲在室內迴盪伴隨著佐助的淫叫聲。  
　　  
　　「啊...哈嗯，哈啊!鳴人......呀啊。」佐助把臉埋在床鋪，被幹的渾身無力只有腰肢以下被抬起，粗大的性器在他身體裡不斷摩擦內壁不時頂到前列腺，即便沒有撫弄身前的性器它也已經站的直挺挺的貼在小腹隨著身後的人撞擊的頻率晃動甩出一點薄液。  
　　  
　　但是還不夠......還要更多才行。  
　　  
　　「鳴人......進來，哈啊我要...要你標...嗯哈啊，標記我......」佐助艱難地轉過頭，話語因為止不住的呻吟而斷斷續續，鳴人還是聽懂了點點頭放慢速度在肉穴裡慢慢磨蹭尋找著佐助體內的生殖腔口。  
　　  
　　「啊...哈啊啊啊，鳴人...嗚。」直到低到一處不一樣的軟肉鳴人試探性的頂頂佐助馬上發出高聲淫叫他知道他找到了。  
　　  
　　「這裡吧，我進來了我說。」鳴人按住佐助抵著那處軟肉用力一挺拓開生殖腔的入口，比起已經很濕潤的後穴佐助的生殖道裡幾乎可以用泡在溫水裡來形容，整個性器前端埋入一個溫軟的天堂，佐助在他插入時瞪大眼張嘴發出嘶啞地喊聲，其實鳴人才進去一個頂部就止住不動了，從未被使用過的入口太過緊緻加上佐助又緊張的很。  
　　  
　　鳴人彎下腰親吻佐助的背脊試圖讓他放鬆接著趁著佐助恍神時一把拉起他的身體讓他直直坐上自己的陰莖，重力影響讓鳴人的性器完全插入生殖腔的入口，佐助被頂的發出一聲如同幼貓的咽嗚，眼角泛著淚水，剛才高傲的准將閣下模樣早已不復存在。  
　　  
　　「嗚...好深...哈嗯。」佐助背後靠著鳴人結實的胸口帶著一絲暖意，身下的陰莖狠狠頂入穴口直到底部，鳴人的尺寸在Alpha中也算是很傲人的了這麼一深入甚至直接頂到他的子宮口，下腹酸脹的酥麻感讓佐助忍不住摸上自己腹部：「太...太大了，哈啊，慢...慢點,啊嗯。」  
　　  
　　佐助還沒完全適應鳴人就扶著他的腰一下一下往上搗弄起來，雖然這個姿勢不能大幅抽插但每一次都幾乎插開他的子宮口，快感讓佐助抓住鳴人握住他腰間的手仰頭咬住唇發出陣陣呻吟。  
　　  
　　「哈啊...不要，咿...鳴人啊...」  
　　  
　　鳴人抬頭看著機乎被他肏到失神的佐助，抓緊對方更加賣力，生殖腔裡頭隨著抽插一股一股溫熱的蜜液澆灌在他的性器上，入口處被快速的摩擦搗出一圈白沫，不只佐助信息素大亂，他也因為空氣裡炸裂的Omega信息素而有些失去理智。  
　　  
　　又是幾十分鐘瘋狂的入侵後佐助體內不斷收縮刺激的他即將迎向高潮，鳴人在高潮前狠狠抓住佐助的腰把陰莖插進最深的地方，肏開他的子宮。  
　　  
　　佐助機乎脫力的被按在碩大的陰莖上穴口被摩擦的腫了一圈，眼框蓄滿了淚水嘴角也掛著來不及吞嚥的唾液，鳴人深深的插入他的生殖腔粗長陰莖前端直接肏開他的子宮口生殖腔被脹大的結卡的死死，接著一股股的熱流灌入他的體內同時鳴人抱緊他的身體一口咬上他的後頸。  
　　  
　　體內信息素不斷亂竄，似乎和之前不太一樣，他知道他們完成了標記。  
　　  
　　Alpha的射精時間很長量也多得可怕，尤其像鳴人這種平時沒什麼機會發洩的軍人，在近十五分鐘後佐助甚至覺得自己肚子都要被射到鼓起來時鳴人才終於停下，不久後結消下去慢慢退出他的身體，堵住肉穴的陰莖一抽離，裡頭的精水爭先恐後的流出穴口，本來就一片狼藉的床單更加不堪入目。  
　　  
　　鳴人抽離後佐助直接脫力的往前倒下，微微側身蜷縮起身體，身後被肏開的肉洞還合不攏正往外泛著淫液，佐助閉起眼睛調整呼吸，在十分鐘過後睜開眼已經回覆成原本那個准將閣下的眼神。  
　　  
　　鳴人也感受到他的信息素已經回覆成常態，調整的很快，應該說太快了。  
　　  
　　「標記完成了鳴人。」佐助坐起身拉過鳴人仍在旁邊的軍服披在肩上，身上還滿是自己的痕跡在鳴人看來特別性感。  
　　  
　　「啊......我知道。」鳴人摸摸鼻子覺得有些尷尬。  
　　  
　　倒是佐助清了清喉嚨正面對著他，字正腔圓的說道：  
　　  
　　「漩渦鳴人少尉現在我正式任命你為南部戰線副司令，貴官最重要的工作即是輔佐我，還有......我的背後就交給你了。」  
　　  
　　「欸？」鳴人瞪大眼睛實在有些意外：「等等，等等，以下官的位階怎麼也坐不穩這個副司令我說。」  
　　  
　　「嘛......這個你不用擔心，再說你是王牌用點辦法給你升官並不難。」佐助輕而易舉的說著看著鳴人似乎還有話要說便再度開口：「貴官總不會希望你的Omega隻身在充滿Alpha的軍營是吧，我可是很害怕的啊，像野•獸一樣的Alpha。」  
　　  
　　佐助說著用指尖勾起鳴人的下巴，明顯意有所指。  
　　  
　　「啊啊......我知道了。」  
　　  
　　「很好，那麼少尉現在去幫我放熱水，我要洗澡。」  
　　  
　　「是，准將閣下。」  
　　  
　　『半年後，鳴人想應該不會有人不相信令人聞風喪膽的惡魔司令宇智波准將是Alpha的事情，即使在夜裡他依然是那個會枕在他懷裡睡去的......他的Omega。』  
　　  
　　END  
　　


End file.
